Oscuro Corazón
by Rose de Alexander
Summary: Este fic participa del reto "Edward Cullen" del foro "Bite, blood and love"


****_Este fic participa del reto "Edward Cullen" del foro_ ** _"Bite, blood and love"_**

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.

* * *

Estaba en la planta de arriba componiendo una melodía, cuando de repente, siento risas que provienen de la habitación continúa, la que pertenece a Esme y Carlisle. Sonreí en mi fuero interno, salí de mi recámara. Debía, dejarles algo de privacidad. Bueno, la verdad era que me sentía, vacío y solo, Carlisle, había tenido mucha suerte, al conseguir tan maravillosa mujer. Como quisiera, tener algún día, ese mismo privilegio, me gustaría ser amado y amar con intensidad.

...

Los meses pasaron, está vida que llevaba no me gustaba.

—¡Ya esto se acabó! —murmuré entre dientes. Ya estaba harto. Cansado de fingir que no era un maldito monstruo, de tener que alimentarme de sangre de animales. Cuando era obvio, que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos otra cosa: sangre humana.

Me dirigí hacia Carlisle y Esme:

— ¡Me voy!, ¡Ya no aguantó está vida! Lo siento mucho Carlisle y Esme.

— ¿Porqué te marchas? No Edward, no te vayas —murmuró Esme sollozando, Carlisle no dijo nada, así que me fui.

Comencé a caminar por las calles, en busca de mi primera víctima, era de noche, lo primero que observé fue una mujer, la cuál caminaba demasiado rápido. La chica iba mirando hacia todas partes, se veía asustada.

—¡Oye tú muñeca! —gritó un chico, la muchacha comenzó a correr, entro a una calle y el joven la siguió. Leí los pensamientos del hombre que perseguía a la mujer. "Perfecto la muy tonta se ha metido al callejón, allí podré hacerla mía". Apreté los dientes y puños con fuerza, ese maldito iba a abusar de esa pobre indefensa dama. Así que no lo pensé, dos veces, me dirigí hacia el callejón.

Al entrar veo a la mujer forcejeando con el hombre, el cuál se encontraba encima de ella con una mano le tapaba la boca a la muchacha y con la otra trataba de desvestirla.

— Quita tus sucias manos de esa chica —bramé con rudeza, el joven hombre se dio vuelta y dijo:

—Porque, mejor no te largas, por donde viniste imbécil.

Sonreí maliciosamente, esta tonto no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, luego tomé al chico por la camisa halándolo con fuerza hacia mí. Él comenzó a tratar de zafarse de mi fuerte agarré, sonríe dirigiendo mis dientes hacia su cuello y succionando su cálida sangre. Al concluir suelto su cuerpo vacío en el suelo.

La chica aún estaba ahí, no había huido, me estaba mirando.

—¿Qué es lo que eres? —preguntó.

— Soy algo que no existe —le dije, la chica frunció el ceño, luego di, la media vuelta para irme.

—Gracias, por salvarme te debo la vida —murmuró ella, me volteó de nuevo, y observó de nuevo ese rostro era una chica bonita con un tono de piel pálido, ojos marrones de color chocolate y rostro en forma de corazón.

— Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan — dijo la mujer caminando hacia mí.

— Detente —chillé, al percatarme de su dulce aroma no te me acerques, por favor.

Di tres pasos hacia atrás, de momento un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido, invadió sus blancas mejillas. La boca se me hizo agua. Aguante la respiración. ¡Demonios acabo de salvarla de un maldito violador! No puedo estar pensando en matarla.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, volví a respirar y el aroma de su sangre me enloqueció.

¡Rayos!, no puedo estar deseando beber su sangre. Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta muchacha pensaba, pero por una extraña razón no podía oír el flujo de sus pensamientos.

— No me vas a decir tu nombre— susurró ella.

— Disculpe joven, no creo que sea conveniente presentarme, sólo le diré, que no diga nada de lo que vio hoy aquí, a nadie —le advertí, la chica asintió.

...

Las semanas pasaron, esta vez había tratado de ser muy cuidadoso con mis víctimas, no quería cometer el mismo error de la primera vez cuando salvé a aquella mujer. Me encontraba oculto, en una casa que había sido abandonada, estaba esperando a que el sol, se ocultara para poder salir. No era, que no pudiera salir a la luz solar, pero si lo hacia todos se darían cuenta de que yo no era humano, revelaría mi verdadera naturaleza.

El sol al fin se oculto, salté por la ventana y me dirigí a la ciudad. Comencé a leer los pensamientos de todos los transeúntes, ¡Bien quien de ustedes será mi próximo alimento!

—Hola— susurró una voz familiar en mi espalda, me volteó y observó a la chica que había salvado.

— Hola, Isabella — dije —¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, vaya no se te olvido mi nombre, pero puedes llamarme Bella — dijo sonrrojándose, ese flujo de sangre en sus mejillas era exquisito —No creía que volvería a verte de nuevo —susurró Isabella emocionada.

— Bueno, es un placer haberme encontrado con usted señorita Bella, perdóneme si no puedo quedarme a charlar pero es que tengo un asunto pendiente.

— Claro, entiendo — murmuró con tristeza Bella bajando su rostro, no supe porque, pero me sentí conmovido, aguanté la respiración, tomé su mano y al sentir la chica mi gélido contacto se estremeció, luego deposité un beso y dije:

— Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —ella esbozó una media sonrisa —Creo que puedo posponer un poco, mis planes y si usted lo desea señorita, podemos ir aquella cafetería, tomar un café y charlar un poco.

— Claro — contestó Bella.

Le sonríe. Después comenzamos a caminar, escucho el agitado corazón de Isabella. Trato de prestar atención a sus pensamientos, pero de nuevo me sucede lo mismo, esto era tan extraño, ¿Porqué razón no podía escuchar los pensamientos de está chica?

Al llegar hasta la cafetería, le abrí la puerta y le indique que pasará. El lugar no tenía mucha gente, pedí los cafés y luego nos sentamos cerca de una ventana. Miré a Bella fijamente, sus ojos de color chocolate era bonitos. Sin pensar aspire su dulce aroma y luego tuve que maldecir mil veces, su aroma era demasiado enloquecedor me agarré a la mesa con fuerza. Isabella me miró aturdida, rápidamente cambié mis vista hacia otra parte:

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? — me preguntó.

— ¿Cómo hice qué? —pregunté haciéndome el idiota, ya que yo, ya sabía a lo que se refería.

— Tus ojos dorados, de repente se han tornado negros ¿Porqué? —tartamudo.

— Isabella, ya es tarde debo irme —susurré levantándome de la silla —Hasta pronto.

Salí de aquel lugar disparado, deseaba correr velozmente, pero si lo hacía todos se darían cuenta, de mi terrible secreto.

— Edward, espera por favor, no te vayas, no tienes que decir nada, no importa —gritó la chica, detengo mi caminata y me volteó. Isabella llega hasta mí.

— No soy buena compañía, deberías alejarte de mí, no quiero hacerte daño —le advertí.

— Tú me salvaste la vida, sé que no serás capaz de hacerme daño —respondió ella.

— Bella, tú no me conoces, yo... —qué demonios me pasaba con está chica, quería protegerla decirle la verdad, ser su amigo y luego algo más, ¡No! Ahora que puedo, debo alejarme de está mujer; si, no lo hago sé qué me arrepentirre —Yo no quiero hablar con una chica cómo usted, a simple vista, se ve, que no eres una dama refinada y de clase, así que si me disculpa, señorita, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Me aleje de ella entrando al primer callejón de la esquina.

— ¡Soy un maldito miserable! —susurre sentándome en el suelo. Debería ir y pedirle perdón, no tenía porque haber sido tan cruel con ella. Salí de aquel callejón, vi a Isabella alejarse, se veía triste, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. La seguí hasta su casa. Cuando me asegure de que la chica estaba completamente dormida entre a su habitación. Se veía hermosa dormida, con cuidado pase mi mano por su cabello.

— Edward Cullen —murmuró ella, asustado, me escondí — Edward Cullen —repitió Bella de nuevo, al parecer la chica soñaba conmigo.

...

Habían pasado tres meses, mi vida se había vuelto monótona, me sentía vacío de nuevo, esto de matar personas por más malas que fueran, no me hacia sentir mejor. Además ella no salía de mi mente y al parecer yo tampoco de la suya. Desde hace meses que llevó entrando a su cuarto viéndola dormir plácidamente, repitiendo mi nombre día tras día. No podía negarlo más, me había enamorado de esa chica.

Estaba decidido dejaría está absurda vida que llevaba y volvería de nuevo con Carlisle y Esme, después iré a buscar a esa mujer que me robó mi muerto corazón.


End file.
